ABSTRACT: PIPELINE FACILITY CORE The Overall Goal of the Promoting Impact of Precision EHS by Leveraging Instrumentation, NextGen and Emerging Technologies (PIPELINE) Core is to advance precision environmental health research by providing access to expertise and technologies, and facilitating effective utilization of ?omic? technologies, across the parent organizations of the GC-CPEH. The PIPELINE Facility Core provides efficient systems level access, enabling researchers from all three Thematic Focus Areas to incorporate multiple NextGen ?omics? technologies into their research. In so doing, the PIPELINE Core will provide seamless access to resources and data integration across technologies and institutions of the GC-CPEH research base. PIPELINE resources are 1) CellOmics (high-throughput and high-content imaging and screening, 2) Genomics, Epigenomics and Transcriptomics, 3) Proteomics, 4) Metabolomics, 5) Microbiome and Metagenomics and 6) MultiOmic Data Analysis. To utilize these resources, the PIPELINE Facility Core 1) provides consultation to Center members to identify the best state-of-the-art technologies to meet their research goals; 2) enables efficient project design and comprehensive data generation; and, 3) provides robust bioinformatic analyses and data interpretation integrating multiple platforms to ultimately provide systems-level knowledge. Importantly, resource access and utilization are facilitated by subject-matter experts serving as Resource Navigators for GC-CPEH members. Resource Navigators prioritize access, and assist members with project design, data generation and informatics analyses. This Core also supports the educational needs of GC-CPEH members using ?omics? methods through seminars and workshops, access to the Matching Funds Core Utilization Program to reduce cost of services, and participation in the Career Development Leader-in- Training program. The following Specific Aims are designed to ensure the PIPELINE Facility Core achieves the goal of advancing precision environmental health research for both individual investigators and cross-Center collaborations. Specific Aim 1: Provide high-quality, user-friendly ?omics? resources to accelerate precision environmental health research and increase the impact of the GC-CPEH research base. Specific Aim 2: Facilitate utilization of multiple ?omic? resources that contributes to career development of promising new investigators, and enables utilization of new technologies by senior investigators. Specific Aim 3: Enhance the environmental health identity and impact of GC-CPEH research by facilitating collaboration, contributing to high-impact publications, and acquiring extramural grant support for EHS research.